


my bedroom floor

by myscribblingquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Sharing a Bed, drunk conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: There is another person in her bed.That’s the first thing Mary notices when she wakes up.





	my bedroom floor

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while but I still love Blackdonald

There is another person in her bed. 

That’s the first thing Mary notices when she wakes up.

Mary can remember the night before, bits of it. She was so tired that most of it is hazy. The memory gaps really aren’t her fault, alcohol and a lack of sleep have never mixed well for her.

She knows who came over. The laughter, smiles and noisy chatter that had kept her adrenaline up. There’s are quite a few gaps though and she can’t quite piece it all together. Mary knows that someone ended up in her bed, but she doesn’t want to think too hard about who it was. Partially because it’s warm and she doesn’t want to get up but also because she really doesn’t want to acknowledge that it’s him.

She rolls over slowly, so as to not to wake her sleeping companion, and reaches for her phone.

_Lily Evans:_ is sirius black in ur bed??!?

Mary’s heart sinks. The message confirms it, Sirius Black is in her bed.

It’s not a bad thing, it’s just something she would prefer to remember happening, preferably after a date and talking. She’s had a little infatuation on him since around twenty minutes after they’d met. Mary’s always ignored the part of her that wants to kiss him, favouring the part that like the way he smiles. She’s not jeopardising her friendship because of a few errant feelings. Besides it’s an infatuation, she doesn’t actually like him like him.

The problem is that he’s now in her bed.

And she doesn’t remember why.

_Mary Macdonald:_ yes??

_Lily Evans:_ idk, you only had two glasses of prosecco

_Lily Evans:_ His trousers are on the floor?

She doesn’t question how Lily knows that. 

Mary remembers the prosecco though so that’s something. She knows that there was some talk of her bed and then something about sleeping everything else is blank.

_Mary Macdonald:_ I have a bra on

She is definitely wearing underwear. It’s not the nicest underwear but at least she’s wearing some. She’s not naked which is something to be grateful for.

_Lily Evans:_ So? Maybe you skipped that bit ;)

_Mary Macdonald:_ AND MY KNICKERS

_Lily Evans:_ lap dance

_Mary Macdonald:_ you are not helping

_Lily Evans:_ Do you want coffee?

_Mary Macdonald:_ yes

_Mary Macdonald:_ still doesn’t help with the sirius black in my bed situation

The sound of water gushing through the taps indicates that Mary’s not getting any more help from Lily. She’s sure she can hear a snicker of laughter drift down from the kitchen. It could be worse though. Lily could have made a racket and woken up Sirius. He’s still sleeping, his head pressed into one of her pillows, hair hiding most of his face

The best thing to do Mary decides is evaluate the situation and then get out of it as fast as she can. She obviously didn’t sleep with Sirius last night but he is in her bed so there was some level of sleeping together involved. She wriggles upwards as gently as she can. He’s not facing her. The duvet is tucked up one of his arms, and one knee is poking out. From the arm Mary knows the he’s not wearing a shirt. Her eyes catch on the sight of his collarbone peaking out under his hair. She turns her head away before her eyes wander any further. 

She’s about to get out of bed when she realises that Sirius’s knee doesn’t have any clothing on it. Mary scans the room, unable to find a pair of boxers anywhere. Her own clothes are in a pile next to the chair and Sirius’ jeans are by the door. He must be wearing his boxers.

At least he’s not naked, the thought sinks in Mary’s brain, reminding her that he could be naked. Her brain starts conjuring images before she has time to stop it. She pushes the thoughts away.

If she thinks about that then she’ll never get out of the bed. It would be all too tempting to say in bed with him.

Now that she’s established that they’ve both, hopefully, got clothes on, Mary focuses on what the heck she’s supposed to do now. Does she wake him up? It’s not a good idea but it might be funny. She considers nudging him awake with her foot. That won’t work though because she is in her _underwear_ and in a bed with him.

The best thing to do, she decides, is to get some clothes on and then wake him. Preferably after coffee when she figured out how she’s reacting to this.

The closest place with clothes is the bathroom. 

She can’t go to her cupboard. She’s guaranteed to wake him with the creaking doors. The bathroom, however, holds her dressing gown, that reaches the floor and covers every inch of her body. 

Just as Mary’s about to make a blot for the bathroom, her door creaks and opens a smidge.

“No,” Mary hisses at the door and the person, whom she suspects is Lily, that’s opening it.

A coffee mug appears through the crack. Mary glances between the coffee mug and Sirius’ sleeping form. Surprisingly the smell of coffee hasn’t roused him.

Mary bolts out the door and into the hallway. Breathing heavily she reaches for the coffee Lily is holding. Lily has a huge grin on her face and if she stays there any longer she’ll wake Sirius with a laugh. Mary hurries her down to the kitchen. The walls of their apartment aren’t that sound proof, but they’ll have to do for now. Lily’s laugh echos a bit but there’s no noise from Sirius.

“What happened?” Lily asks once she’s stopped laughing.

Mary holds up a hand, “I don’t know,” She rubs a hand down the mug. The memories are clearer now, the coffee lifting the sleepy foggy. “I think we were just talking,”

“And you took your clothes off?” Lily laughs.

“I don’t know, maybe we were,” Mary searches for a reason, “Talking about scars,”

Lily raises an eyebrow, “Mary, you had Sirius Black in your bed and you talked about scars?”

“No, I think I was complaining about bras actually,” Mary confesses. The specifics of the conversation making her blush even if she doesn’t remember most of them.

“So you gave him a demonstration?”

“If I was giving him a demonstration I would have taken my bra off wouldn’t I?” Mary reasons.

Lily grins, “Maybe you put it back on afterwards,”

Mary throws a tea towel at Lily who skips out of the way with a laugh. Lily settles in a chair at the table, munching her way through a bowl of cereal. Mary wanders around the kitchen. She remembers a little more of last night. It’s still mostly hazy but she remembers teasing Lily when James and Sirius had turned up, and the look Lily gave her when Sirius sat down next to her. She’s still missing the bit about them ending up in bed together though.

There’s a noise from down the hallway that stop Mary in her tracks. It sounds suspiciously like someone knocking her alarm clock onto the floor -Mary knows because she’s done it so many times. There’s a groan and then the squeak of her door. 

Sirius is awake and coming towards the kitchen. For a moment Mary considers how quickly she could climb out the window. She dismissed the idea because it’s a stupid idea, she has coffee and she’s going to have to face him at some point.

It’s only Sirius. Mary’s been friends with him for years. There’s nothing weird about sleeping in the same bed as friend. 

He walks into the kitchen wearing just his boxes and the shirt from last night and Mary’s heart starts pounding. She feels breathless even though she hasn’t moved. 

“Did I drink prosecco last night?” Sirius asks and pushes his hair out of his face. Mary wants to run her fingers through his hair so she tightens her grip on her coffee cup and tries to stop her heart from beating so fast.

“The three empty bottles on the side suggest the the answer is yes,” Lily supplies, “But I wasn’t here. You should ask Mary.”

It’s a lie. Lily was there last night. She knows what happened -probably better than Mary does at this point. She may not know what happened in any other bedroom than her own, but everything before that she knows. 

Mary glares at her and she smirks back.

It’s only when Sirius doesn’t say anything that Mary remembers what she’s wearing. He’s staring at her wide-eyed and looking a little bit shell-shocked. And she’s stood there wearing next to nothing in the middle of her kitchen with Sirius Black staring at her like she grew a pair of antlers over night.

“Oh, crap,” she exclaims and slams down her coffee mug.

As she runs down the hall she can hear Lily’s laughter echoing and a somewhat forced laugh from Sirius.

With proper clothes on Mary returns down the corridor. She’s put on the most skin covering clothes she can find. Including fluffy socks, a polar neck jumper and gloves, she might be a bit warm but over 90% of her skin is now covered. It doesn’t matter that Sirius has seen her almost naked, she’s covering up, and Lily can laugh all she likes.

Sirius tries to keep a straight face when she emerges. He’s sipping from a mug and still only wearing a shirt and boxers.

“Is that my coffee?” Mary asks. First he stares at her while she’s almost naked and now he steals her coffee? Mary really isn’t sure why she likes him that much. Then he smiles and she remembers.

“Sorry,” He grabs another mug and pours her a fresh cup.

While they eat cereal, Mary ignores both Lily and Sirius. They’re talking about some TV show, and Mary is still trying to regain her memories of last night. Plus if she looks at Sirius she’ll get distracted by the section of his chest that he’s flagrantly displaying by not buttoning up his shirt.

It’s like he’s purposefully trying to tempt her with his chest and the smell of his hair. Why can’t he wear lots and lots of clothes and not smell so good? Mary would have an easier time resisting him then.

“If you were that cold we could have turned the heating on,”

Mary realises that Lily is talking to her and turns her attention back. “I was making sure that people -” she looks pointedly at Sirius, “Who have seen me naked remember that I normally wear clothes.”

“Mary, we’ve lived together for over a year, I’ve seen you naked before,” Lily says, grinning over her mug of tea.

“And I think you look good no matter what you’re wearing,” Sirius doesn’t look her in the eye, and Mary is sure there’s a slight pink flush on his cheeks.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Mary asks Sirius. Now that’s she’s talking she almost can’t stop. “I can remember most of it now. I’m still not too clear about how we ended up in my bed, but -”

“We didn’t sleep together,” Sirius says.

“I’m pretty sure we slept in the same bed,”

“Well, yeah but I had my boxers on,”

“And I had my underwear on, remember?”

Sirius smirks a little and for the first time he looks like himself again. The prosecco must have really done a number on him Mary thinks, if he’d seen a girl in their underwear he’d normally be flirting with them by now. But maybe it’s because it’s her, and he doesn’t see her like that. A stab of disappointment in her stomach makes Mary tense.

“Everyone else had gone home, or fallen asleep. Those two,” Sirius nods towards Lily, “We’re doing whatever they do when they’re alone,”

“I am allowed to have sex with my boyfriend, Sirius,” Lily deadpans.

“You were pretty noisy, I remember that,” Mary says. Lily blushes and Mary smirks at her. 

“Focus on what happened in your bedroom, not mine,”

“We were talking about how to take down the patriarchy or something,” Sirius continues, a smile falls over his face.

“Jeez, how much wine did you have Mary?”

“Mary was talking about destroying the clothing industry,”

“The bras,” Mary exclaims as the memories become clearer.

“You said something about them being money sucking scraps of fabric that might have murderous intent,” Sirius gives her a fond smile.

Mary laughs, “I stand by that statement,”

“And then you showed me,”

Mary stills. Heat floods her cheeks, and she can see that Sirius is having the same reaction.

“Ha, I told you,” Lily exclaims.

“Did I?” Mary mimics taking off her bra. She has memories of most of the night now and there are none of that.

“No, you just showed me … where the uncomfortable parts are,” Sirius looks quite uncomfortable himself. His knuckles are almost white as he grips his coffee mug.

“And then we decided to go to sleep?” Mary confirms. That bit she remembers. There was a lot of talking between taking off her top and them going to sleep, but nothing particularly embarrassing.

“We chatted for a bit but yeah, you offered me half your bed. I was pretty smashed.”

Mary tries to pull her eyes away from Sirius but they’re stuck. She can see a few flecks of silver in his grey eyes and that’s a strand of hair that’s just out of place.

“At least you didn’t give him a lap dance,” Lily interjects and Mary’s eyes fall from Sirius’.

He opens his mouth, and then bites his lip. It makes Mary wonder what he was going to say. 

Lily lets out a laugh and then disappears into her room. Mary’s stuck for things to say. It was so easy last night but now it feels awkward. Sirius starts up from the table. At the sight of his bare legs Mary is reminded that he was in her bed with just his boxers. She averts her eyes.

“I should go find my clothes,” He picks up her mug and places it in the sink.

Mary gets up and starts towards her room before realising that the same place he’s headed. 

“Um, yeah. Sure,” She sits back down. She can’t take going back into her room with Sirius in there. Her bedsheets are going to smell like him and if she had to watch him getting dressed there’s no telling what she’ll do.

When he returns he looks like he’s had a one night stand. Mary laughs and points to his crocked collar.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so rumpled,” She helps him straighten his jumper while he combs his hair through his fingers.

“I don’t want to be in your way,” He sounds a little dejected.

Mary’s hands stop on his shoulders. She’s shorter than him, but she doesn’t have to lift her head too much to look into his eyes.

“You’re not in the way. I just panicked a little when I couldn’t remember a lot of last night. It, well, we’re friends,” Mary feels her heart sink as she says it, “Let's not let it be awkward,”

He smiles, a little forced but resolute. “Yeah, after all I’ve seen you naked now,”

She hits his shoulder gently and he pulls her in for a hug. His jumper smells of alcohol but underneath that smell Mary can catch some of his cologne. She wants to stay there, in his arms where it’s warm. She knows she can’t but she clings onto those few extra seconds anyway.

“I’ll see you soon,” He says as they pull away from each other.

Mary waves as he lets himself out. She showers and gets the smell of alcohol off her. She leaves her bedsheets. They still smell like Sirius now and if she sleeps on the other side of the bed so she can smell him, no one has to know.

By the time the smell of him fades from her bed she’s seen him a few times. At the local coffeeshop, around campus, at his flat. He’s a little more flirty than normal but Mary brushes it off. It’s only because he’s seen her naked.

At the next party she goes to Mary finds a sofa corner and a non-alcoholic drink that she sips at. She’s quite happy in her corner chatting with her friends and scrolling through Facebook when they’re all talking.

“The last time I was at one of these,” Sirius sits down on the edge of the sofa, his legs draped over on of hers, “We saw each other mostly naked,”

Mary is glad for the low lighting, so he can’t see her blush. He probably knows it’s there though, and so does she. She pushes him and he wobbles on the sofa edge but doesn’t topple off.

“Sorry, I know it makes you uncomfortable,” He says, and smiles.

“It’s not that,” Mary can’t explain it. It’s the same as him seeing her in a bikini, which she’s pretty sure he has. She just doesn’t want to think about it. It’s hard to see someone as just a friend when you can’t stop thinking about their naked chest. “It’s fine,”

“The number of times James has seen me naked could fill a book,” Sirius confesses with a laugh.

Mary seeks out James to find that he’s in the middle of some sort of drinking game. She assumes he’s playing against Lily from the glares the two are sending at each other.

She chats with Sirius for a while. He ends up slipping down onto the sofa, pushing her out of her corner spot. She curls up into his shoulder though, so it feels like a good deal. He’s warm and Mary would be happy to fall asleep on him.

“I should go to bed,” Mary says after jerking herself awake.

“You can nap in my room if you like,” Sirius offers, his hand falling from around her shoulder.

“Thanks, but it’s only around the corner and Alice and Frank are going that way,” Mary pushes off the sofa, and waves at Alice who has a very sleepy looking Frank on her lap.

“Mary,” Sirius grabs her hand, and Mary turns back to her, “We should go get coffee sometime,”

“Yeah, that’d be great. See you soon,” Mary helps Alice wake up Frank - a process which involves ice cubes and coffee.

Sirius waves as they leave and she mimes texting at him. He smiles back and waves his phone.

She gets the text the next day.

_Sirius Black:_ So coffee?

_Mary Macdonald:_ Yes, when are you free?

She doesn’t get a text back instantly but she looking at her phone when the doorbell goes.

“We can arrange coffee via text you know,” Mary jokes when she opens the door to Sirius. She’s been trying to play it off. If she reads into it it could be a date but neither of them said so, therefore it’s not. 

“I don’t,” He stops and take a breath. Sirius straightens his spin and then says: “Will you go on a date with me?”

It takes a few seconds for the nervous look to be replaced by a smile -almost as if he forgot about it.

“To a coffee shop?” Mary doesn’t know what else to say.

“We can go to a restaurant but if you want to go to a coffee shop then sure,” The smile is more relaxed now, and Sirius doesn’t look so rigid.

“A restaurant would be great too,” Mary laughs. Her heart is going into overtime again, and there is a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

“Okay. That was a yes to the date wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was. A definite yes to the date,”

Mary can’t keep the grin off her face, and neither can Sirius.

“I’m going to go and plan a date, instead of kissing you right now,” He takes a step back. It’s just as well or Mary would have kissed him. 

“I will text you with details later,” He waves and walks down the hallway with a little swagger.

Mary bites her lip and waves goodbye. The thought of kissing Sirius has her stomach in knots. She’s almost certain he made that comment on purpose. It’s the only thing she thinks about as she changes her bedsheets, not caring that Sirius slept on them because in a few days she’s going to be on a date with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna send me christmas/winter prompts on [ tumblr ](willsdarcy.tumblr.com/ask) please do! I need some inspiration!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
